It's Just for Fun
by marinav92
Summary: "Yep…now, why are we recording this?". An evil smile appears on my face, "Because I want to remember this day for the rest of my life". -TakaakixMiyako-


New story. This will be a one-shot, so please don't expect more of it. This will be a one-time-only.

I'm not exactly a fan of Miyako pairings (or of her), but I always wanted to write about two pairings involving her: TakaakixMiyako and KaoruxMiyako (and before you ask: Yes, I'm a girl. No, I'm not lesbian or bisexual). This short story will be the first one.

Since my stories' fans are mostly PPGZxRRBZ, I'm going to receive a lot of "How could you put Takaaki with her! She SO ends with Boomer!" I just know it. So to those persons, I really don't give a damn if you think those are predestined lovers, we all have the right to write whatever the hell we want (excluding the plot errors of course). And this time is TakaakixMiyako…which is a miracle on its own.

For the fans of this pairing, just enjoy :)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Warnings**: Foul language, funny situations.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the powerpuff girls. Though who wants to be the creator of this show when you can get a free snow cone today? ;)

**Inspiration:** …I really don't know. Some kind of bad-ass miracle I guess.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

_**It's Just for Fun**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Don't you enjoy when people suffer? Even though it might sound mean, I do. I love looking at those poor idiot's faces when they find out the homework in which they passed sleepless nights doing was actually due to several days later. Another one is when a very important presentation comes up, and when the team is all ready to finish all their suffering it is known to them that the teacher couldn't make it to class.

Oh, the cries of "drama" those losers do are my fuel of life, the sweet essence that fills me up.

Though, the best of those cries involve my best friend. Miyako Gotokouji.

She is the most popular girl in our school; the very wet dream of every guy. Cute, adorable, lady-like; she's got everything every guy wants on their lover. Of course, with every blessing there must be a curse. With Miyako, it will be her innocence.

She just doesn't seem to understand the hungry stares and over-acted flirting those guys do to her. For her, those are pure funny ways of expression. That leaves all the brave boys heartbroken, but with a growing desire to have her.

Poor, poor soul in disgrace.

I smirk at the sight of some boys blocking the school entrance, talking about Miyako. They always wait for her outside the building at the end of the school day, expecting to catch her attention. It's pretty amusing seeing their expressions filled with anguish when she just walks and smiles at everyone, her interest not being catched by anyone.

A sigh interrupts my thoughts, making me turn to my partner in crime, Momoko Akatsutsumi. She is a boy-crazy girl with a faithful love to candy. Even though she is kind of a girly, she has her sadistic moments, like now.

"When will she come out? I'm tired of waiting for the show!" Momoko exclaims, pouting her lips to try and complete the "adorable" look. I just roll my eyes.

"I know, when will the show start?"

Momoko nods, laying her chin on the white lunch table. My foot starts kicking the grass beneath our feet, trying to do _something_ to entertain myself.

Some gasps make my attention return to the front.

Miyako happens to walk outside the door, smiling sweetly at the crowd of boys surrounding her. Screams and pleas of the male population remind me of a rock concert, where the fan girls almost orgasm at the sight of the band walking into stage. Yep, I just compared these boys to a bunch of fan girls.

…Their faces are quite similar to those kind of girls.

"Do you have the video camera?" I ask Momoko. I see from the corner of my eye how she nods, the device already set up.

"Yep…now, why are we recording this?"

An evil smile appears on my face, "Because I want to remember this day for the rest of my life".

Miyako seems to be looking for someone, freezing the boys for a moment. A flicker of hope appears on their expressions, making me snicker. Oh those poor fools.

A big smile appears on her lips while she connects eyes with something. The boys standing on her view start shouting, fighting between each other to reclaim their lady.

I see how a tall blonde boy appears in the mob of students. He looks nervous, his lips moving in what seem to be apologies while passing through the hysteric mass.

He finally arrives to Miyako, kissing her on her lips.

Every single boy stops, gasping at the sight of a stranger lip-locked with their "dream".

Finally the kiss stops, the boy grabbing her hand and taking her away from the school. I ignore the happy couple, preferring to turn my attention into the boys' expressions. Some look heartbroken, others angry…hell, some of them are crying!

"Did you record all?"

"Still recording the hysteria" Momoko answers, giggling sweetly. Of course, there's nothing sweet in our little actions.

"Great, this video is going directly to tomorrow's school assembly"

Momoko giggles once again, this time with an evil tone underlying in it, "I love your evil mind, Kaoru".

* * *

So, that is it.

I like my story, it was pretty funny to make.

I hope you enjoyed ;D.


End file.
